Wonderstruck
by Raf Kowalski
Summary: Neither of them is expecting to meet in a train to Kanagawa that evening. But well, they are enchanted to each other at last.
1. An's

**Do the title and summary ring you a bell about one of most romantic song in V-day? Yes, inspired by Owl City's Enchanted cover, my mind suddenly drifted off my currently favorite pairing, AkayaAn! x3 Have I told you that Adam Young is brilliantly sweet? Replying Taylor Swift's song with the same song is just... brilliantly sweet, right? :D**

**This is told by An's perspective first, 1/2 part of the story :)**

* * *

**Wonderstruck**

**1**

She never believed time could change someone until she met him.

Those mesmerizing green eyes, they were not like she remembered before. In the jam-packed train, he looked outstanding, as though he was the only one colored among monochrome people and surrounding, especially a pair of his jade green orbs.

_Is that... Kirihara Akaya?_

She blinked. Once. Twice. She shook her head slightly, her now shoulder-length orange hair swaying back and forth. He did look different.

In a surprising way, because 'good' was just not enough.

His incredible height seemed slender, well-built. His seaweed hair curled cutely and touchable; she somehow was sure that his black wavy strands felt silky. His expression, the devil-may-care one, gave her an urge to smile.

She bit her lower lip. Few seconds ago, she cursed, something that she rarely did. Blame the crowd and fully occupant seats that insisted her to stand with hand clutching the handrail. Boredom struck her, a yawn escaped from her mouth. Her watch displayed seven o'clock in the afternoon. Kanagawa was sure far from Tokyo.

After accompanying her brother playing tennis for high school's Kantou Tournament, she was ordered to do a survey in Rikkai, the next and eternal rival of Seigaku. She and Kippei now went to Seishun High, and they still devoted to tennis.

She sneaked a glance again. Over those shoulders, she saw him looking at the outside of a window, hand cupping his cheek. She couldn't help but wonder what was different from two years ago—perhaps it was the body, but she didn't see any significant change. Or perhaps it came from his maturity, which added shines on his eyes or his wakame head... She didn't know. Then she guessed she didn't need that. Smiling, she shrugged and continued staring.

The train stopped at the next station, jerking her a bit. Regaining her balance, she scanned the whole carriage, seeking him. He was bending down from the sudden jolt. He rubbed his eyes, and then that moment happened.

Those emeralds laid on her honey irises.

A second, two seconds…

She turned her head quickly before he could see her blushing. Her heart thumped—how come a guy who had sent his own brother to hospital fastened her heart rate? The erratic melody in her chest made strange feeling. He was not like this. It was all wrong. He was Kirihara Akaya, for heaven's sake. She gripped the handrail more tightly.

Did he keep looking? She questioned silently. It was a hope, actually. She still sensed his green eyes shot at her, through the crowd. No, no. This was supposed to be incorrect.

But people change, right?

That night, in the train to Kanagawa from Tokyo, beneath the starry, sparkling sky, Tachibana An had to admit something.

She was enchanted.

_Please don't be in love with someone else _

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

* * *

**Don't hesitate to point out the errors, I'm kinda lazy to re-check it (or even get a beta-reader) -_-"**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews will be nice ;)**


	2. Akaya's

**The 2/2 part… yes, this is from Akaya's perspective x)**

**My bad habit: forget to disclaim OTL. Akaya as well as An belongs to Konomi Takeshi, and Enchanted song as well as Enchanted cover belongs to Taylor Swift as the original song writer and Adam Young of Owl City as the cover composer.**

* * *

**Wonderstruck**

**2**

For once in his life, he was just compelled with eyes of honey brown from a girl over there.

Never had he experienced accidental eye-staring with an eye-catching passenger before. Though, a familiar look seemed to knock his head; about her, who happened to be in a same train as him.

_Tachibana's little sister?_

She didn't wear that pink beret or a hair clip anymore; she let her smooth, straight hair brushed off her shoulders. Her eyes, her sweet russet eyes were bigger and prettier, gleaming, piercing against his green ones. She undoubtedly had got those curves, where the natural beauty of adolescent girl was shown. She looked simply stunning.

They only survived for a few second before she tilted her head, letting her hair cover her ivory face. He sighed disappointingly, but then mischievously smirked. It grew wider upon realizing what she was doing.

He gazed at her even more.

Come on, when could he see her flushed face like now again? After all he had done to her elder brother and what she had done to him, he found it really funny. They resented each other, badly. They were supposed to send death glares, especially if she knew that he was just from her school, Seigaku, to gain some info secretly.

But this time, her stares revealed something far from anger that grew over time. It mostly was like an unknown, hidden feeling. She didn't show infatuation towards him, yet, she didn't attempt to burn him by those stares. Perhaps, she safely kept the admiration in a little space in the corner of her heart. Or it was just him to wish.

Ah, she would deny it for sure, if it was true that she had a crush on him. Ha. A chick who tried to slap him on the other day liked him? That was the most ridiculous thing he had ever thought, was it not? He waved his hand in disbelief, laughing sarcastically to himself. Stupid. That definitely could not be happened.

He paused. Otherwise, he found himself adoring her. She was sweet, not as in sugar but aspartame, making him get addicted at an instant. Her grapefruit skin-colored hair might smell freshly orangey, plus strawberry flush on her cheeks and she would become the sweetest sweet he was eager to taste. He practically licked his upper lips. No, he couldn't do that. She deserved way more than being his dessert; she was her sweet princess, the queen of sweets who belonged to him only. She would be his princess, protecting her sweetness from other demons and ugly witches out there. She was his.

Announcement from speaker about the next stop woke him up from his reverie while his eyes stand-by locking at the pulchritude of a certain figure. Reality hurt. They now were nothing but strangers.

As he stepped out, he watched the girl struggling with the sea of people that crashed into one direction, the threshold. She got closer, and without a second thought he grasped her hand and pulled it to the outside. He didn't let her utter a single word by releasing it in time, when she was seen exiting from the train.

Kirihara Akaya ran to the street and clear velvet sky, his curly hair billowing behind him. Twinkling stars danced above him, joining his heart rhythm to celebrate his unbelievable courage. His face was red, but not in Devil Mode.

He was enchanted, too.

_I was never in love with someone else_

_I never had somebody waiting on me_

_'Cause you were all of my dreams come true_

_And I just wish you knew_

_…_

* * *

**Akaya sure learned a lot from Niou and Marui :P**

**Again, thanks for reading! I hope you like it :) it'd be nice to let me know what you think.**

**More love to Bakaya and Kippei no imouto pairing! *throws smoke bomb***


	3. SideStory

**Truth to be told, I accidentally forgot to mark this story as complete; besides, when I re-read it again, I felt unsatisfied—plus an answer of demoncat13's review. So here it is! The third part of the story, or you may call it side-story. Or whatever. Told from normal POV this time.**

**Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi**

**Please prepare for possible OOCness, the made-up Seigaku's high school uniform, and traditional hierarchy of the team. I use the middle school's one in order to make it simple without adding any OCs thus makes you (probably) confuse.**

**(I have posted it but seemingly sempai-sama recognized my other personality -_-" it was midnight when I typed this and then, dunno, my alter ego continued my work. Haha.)**

**So I'd like to thank CelestialMoon17 for being a wonderful beta-reader :))**

* * *

**Wonderstruck**

**Finale**

"Where is Bakaya?"

The silver-haired teen twirled a strand of his rattail hair around his finger, eyes sweeping the tennis court before him. His foot tapped the ground in an impatient rhythm. He fanned himself with his free hand; the heat was sweltering at midday. Then he heard a voice behind him.

"There is an 87% chance that he will be late."

Another young man with hooded eyes stood by the first teen, tying his shoelaces, flicking a glance towards the clubroom. The other boy followed his glance, and he could see that two of their other friends—a boy in oval glasses and one with bubblegum and red hair—were standing near the clubroom, checking the equipment. Others regulars were already in the court, watching the match of new club members.

"Yukimura," the black-capped youth with naturally grim looking facial features whispered to the blue-haired captain after the umpire shouted the score. "I think I recognize that girl."

He pointed at the corner of the spectator bench. His companion followed his gaze until his eyes landed upon a figure of an orange-haired girl.

"That's a Seigaku uniform." responded the captain. The tanned bald man beside him suddenly looked at them, clearly listening to their conversation.

"Her face looks like Tachibana."

"You mean Tachibana An? The younger sister of Tachibana Kippei?"

"Perhaps."

"Yes, she looks like the girl that our little brat had a problem with some years ago."

"Oh, I just remembered that Tezuka asked for my permission to send his representative to learn about us. I think it has a connection with our next match with Seigaku," the handsome young man smiled.

"Well, it looks like the Tachibana siblings have enrolled at Seishun High."

"But I wonder if Akaya met her when he was in Tokyo and was caught off-guard?" The dark-skinned boy rubbed his jaw. There was a pause before the vice-captain adjusted his cap and questioned.

"By the way, where is he?"

* * *

An observed the two Rikkai's tennis players carefully; occasionally making a note in her little journal. This was the disadvantage of being a legal visitor—the host knew her purpose and arranged the event so they could hide what she should gain. She huffed indignantly. Summer had never been this hot.

As she swept beads of perspiration off her forehead, she spotted familiar figures across the court. She smiled, a sudden feeling of anticipation building in her stomach. It had been so long time since she saw them. Yukimura-senpai, Sanada-senpai, and Jackal-senpai, in a tennis match. They were really great players, and very attractive to boot. She could understand why their team was honored by everyone who knew about tennis in Japan.

But actually, there was only one person who kept cropping up in her thoughts.

_Where is he?_

That night was unforgettable. She wanted so bad to see him, talk to him, and then she felt his hand grab hers. She still could not believe that her looks were reciprocated. He knew! He knew she was there, and she knew he was blushing too. It was such a huge relief to finally know how he felt. Her smile grew wider, with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

Plus the stars were beautiful—

"Fifteen-Love!"

An's shoulders jerked, startled out of her reverie upon hearing the score. She felt embarrassed that she was daydreaming when she was supposed to be watching the match.

"I'm such a baka sometimes." She muttered to herself, and continued writing.

Why the hell did she have to think about him? She had a job to do. She had a mission to complete. The last thing she needed now was to get detention from the stoic captain of Seigaku. She tucked her hair behind ear and watched the first player serve the ball.

* * *

A pebble was rolling after being kicked by a foot belonging to Akaya, whose eyes were bloodshot. He was not in Devil Mode this time; he was simply overtired and too lazy to get up and hurry. After all, buchou would punish him whether he ran to the school's tennis court now or just absentmindedly ambled. The point was that he was late, full stop.

The reason why he stayed up late last night was—obviously—her.

_Tsk. Tsk. What will I do with that little girl from the Tachibana Family_?

He did not know how to react. Smile? Grin? Smirk? His brain replayed the scene from the train, under the starry sky, over and over again. How could he sleep with that thought? She was… indescribable. He normally wasn't at a loss for words, but An Tachibana was hardly a normal girl.

She had stayed the night at one of her relative's house; he had heard this from a member of the tennis club when he was in Seigaku. He had lingered on the campus before he went home, with hopes that he would 'accidentally-on-purpose' run into her again. Although he knew that it was a futile attempt, he still tried anyway. It was pathetic, really.

Scratching his head, he could not help but wonder why she was here. Who was he kidding? She was probably just here for a short visit to the tennis club, and to catch up on the latest 'tennis gossip'. He hated to admit that he was eager to meet her again, but he was.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

* * *

She hated to admit that she could not avoid him from invading her mind. Quite frustrating, indeed.

An shook her head and blinking, forced herself to focus on the game. Clutching her pen, she tried to write down anything that she thought would be useful for her team; after a moments, however, she found that she could not stand the temperature and lazily fanned herself with her notebook to cool. First player won the match. An watched the two players approach the net and shake hands, and then return to their respective team captains.

Guess it was break time.

An breathed a short sigh of relief. While her eyes shifted around the court, she spotted a water fountain and a faucet on the other side of the court, near the clubroom building. She knew she needed some water. She got up and made her way over towards a promise of momentary coolness.

"What a hot day!"

An dunked her face in the gushing water, showering her head under the open faucet. Water drops dripped from her hair to her shoulders and ran through her uniform, making circles of water on the ground. _Aaah, that feels much better._ She quickly took a handkerchief from her bag and patted her face and hair. She flicked a glance back towards the court, but she didn't see anything—or rather, she didn't see a certain someone she was secretly hoping to see.

"I don't see him..." She muttered, feeling disappointment hang on her chest like a heavy weight. But after a moment, she forced herself to shrug it off.

She resumed wiping her face and suddenly felt something covering her from the sunlight. It must have been the shadows of a tree. She opened her eyes.

* * *

The match was over. Akaya was in so much trouble. Everyone had gathered in the court next to the clubroom so Yukimura-buchou or one of the regulars could talk to him. Akaya really just felt like skipping practice and hanging out in the clubroom, but did not want to earn laps from Sanada-fukubuchou—but he probably would anyways, due to his tardiness.

He strode towards the clubroom in different direction; so that his teammates could not see him coming. He came up towards the water fountain, and immediately stopped in his tracks.

There she was.

_So, she came!_ Akaya could not help but smile. There she was, the girl whom he was waiting for. The girl who had gotten under his skin and stayed there. She looked cuter from a distance. He approached her quietly, slowly getting closer. An was cleaning her wet face when he was five inches in front of her.

As if sensing his presence, she took her handkerchief away from her face, and opened her eyes. They widened in shock when she saw who was standing in front of her. Akaya lost his cheerful expression at once, becoming what An knew him to be; a cocky jerk.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, ice lining his tone.

"W-what I am doing here is none of your business." Despite her trembling voice, An glared at those eyes that mesmerized her so last night, and which still had her slightly hypnotized.

Akaya crossed his arms.

"Well... I hate to be difficult but it _is_ my business as to why you are here, since you are stepping on my club's territory." He smirked. "I am, after all, a member of Rikkai dai's regulars."

"But you are not Yukimura-senpai." An added quickly. "I have his permission to be here. He has allowed me to visit _your_ club for the day." She gave him a look that was clearly daring him to try and contradict her.

Akaya said nothing for a moment. He simply gave her another one of his smouldering stares, unnerving her. An was really not sure what was happening. Was it really only last night that she had seen him on the train? She felt very off-kilter and it was not a feeling that she liked.

"So," A sneer played on Akaya's face. "You remember me, huh?"

_What a jerk! _Instead of replying to his jibe, she simply said, "Excuse me, who are you?"

"Oh. So you're going to play games, aren't you? Well, I can play this game better than you." Akaya was furious. This girl, she did not change. He knew that his answer sounded childish, but it had been said. There was no way to take it back.

"Sure, you can." her tone was dripping with sarcasm. She turned away, and this set Akaya off. He grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to look at him.

"Hey! You should look at the person you are talking to. It's considered rude to walk away in the middle of a conversation."

"How can it be rude when we're not even talking?"

Akaya had to congratulate Kippei's only sister for successfully getting on his nerves. A low, furious growl issued from his throat.

"Don't test my patience, An. I don't have time to deal with your childish ways."

The girl in question looked at him again, smiling innocently. "I'm not doing anything. You're the one who is acting like a child here"

Akaya felt like being hitting her. She was being so difficult! She was really getting to him now.

"You," he pointed at An, a look of indignation on his face, "are such a—"

"What?" An's crossed her arms, glaring at him. "You want to say something?"

Akaya could clearly decipher the meaning behind her words: _if you dare to say anything bad to me, I'll tell your captain as well as my brother._

"Yes, I want to say something. You suck."

There was a moment of stunned silence. An's mind was racing. _God, what a baka! Who does he think he is?_ An gaped at Akaya in shock and anger, finally finding her voice.

"H-how dare you—" she hissed, biting down on her lip. "So I suck, do I? Well, _you_ stink!"

"Yes I stink so what?!" Akaya yelled back. His nose nearly touched hers.

It was quite scary having him so close to her, but she still could feel butterflies in her stomach nonetheless. She crumpled her handkerchief tightly turned her face away, too cowardly to look him in the eye. Another awkward moment passed, and then she heard Akaya sigh.

"This is not how I wanted things to go," the curly-haired boy stepped away from her, making the sunshine illuminate her features again after being shielded by his tall body.

"You started it first." An accused.

"Hey, all I did was asking what you are doing here. What's wrong with that?"

When An did not respond, Akaya shook his head at her.

"Okay, fine. It's my fault. I'm sorry."

"Oh, if only saying sorry solved everything. If it did, we wouldn't need prison." An retorted, clearly still annoyed with him.

"Oh, come on!" Akaya was beyond frustrated now. He was absolutely livid. His hands seemed to move of their own accord, tangling in his already messy hair. He took a deep, calming breath and then addressed her in a neutral tone.

"I really don't get women, you especially." He poked her in the shoulder with his finger as he said this. This seemed to placate her, and she gave him a tentative smile that made his heart beat faster.

"Okay, look. I have something I want to talk to you about." Akaya was nervous now, but he plunged ahead. "Will you listen to me?"

_What's this? _An was now curious. Did he intend to talk about their meeting in the train? An folded her handkerchief and put it in her breast pocket.

"Hmm... I guess so, but what about Yukimura-senpai? Aren't you running late?"

"Let me worry about that."

A few long, agonizing moments passed, and then An looked at him.

"So what did you want to talk about exactly?"

Akaya started. "Well Tachibana, I—"

"An," the girl cut off. "You just called me by my first name, I heard it. It's alright. Really."

Akaya raised an eyebrow. She was letting him use her first name? He really did not get her. But this was definitely a good sign.

He cleared his throat. "Okay. An."

The way her name rolled from his mouth sounded radically different than when he had addressed her by her surname. It made things much more intimate, and both teens could suddenly feel the tension between them.

"Err..." he started to feel awkward. "What are you doing here?"

There was a momentary pause, and then An suddenly burst out laughing.

"You already asked me that, baka!"

She stood there shaking with mirth for a few moments. Akaya could feel heat rising to his face. _What is wrong with me? _He turned to go, but An had regained her composure and spoke.

"It's alright. I actually wanted to tell you something too."

"What's that? Hey!" He had turned back to face her, and saw that she had reached down and scooped up some up water from the fountain, which she had splashed playfully in his face.

"You should wash your face before you go to school!"

An shouted gleefully. Her smiling eyes and sweet laugh delayed Akaya to yell at her or even protest. The splashing water reflected in the sunlight, making her look sparkly. Akaya could not help but smile at An, who suddenly looked rather nervous.

"Oh, man." He wiped his face with his shirt. "Dammit, I'm so getting you back for this!"

"Not 'I'll paint you red'?" joked An. Akaya dipped his hands in the fountain and spurted the water at her. She winced, trying to avoid getting any liquid in her eyes.

"Hey!"

Grinning, he then cupped his hands, getting a handful of water, and then threw it in her direction. An was quickly running towards the faucet and turning it on, planning to retaliate. He brought more water, while An did the same. Unconsciously, Akaya chuckled in response of An's teasing.

"Thanks."

Akaya was about to get some more water again, when the word suddenly sprang from An's lips. He watched her staring at him, fingers grasping her skirt nervously, as she continued on.

"For what you did in the train last night."

She seemed to whisper that last part, though Akaya could hear it very clearly. There was a faint hint of shyness in her voice as Akaya noticed her flushing crimson. It was delight; nothing beat the perfect composition of colors of orange, pink, and navy blue of Seigaku uniform. Like a strawberry sorbet with lemon garnish plated in an antique Chinese serving dish. Weird as that may be, he found it fine-looking.

Akaya nodded, smiling. "No problem."

The quietness they savoured for a minute was broken by the sound of zipper. Akaya took a mini towel from his duffel bag, walked towards An and laid the towel on her head; one of the edges touched An's wet cheek. He mopped it tenderly.

"Ah-um-Ak-"

An blabbered. She was feeling very out-of-sorts, and her stomach was doing flip-flops as she felt his gentle touch. An had no idea what to do. As adrenaline rushed into her body, she was slightly afraid he could sense the rapid pulse of her heart. After all, he was no more than a centimetre from her. She even felt his breath—it was warm and comforting.

Akaya suddenly halted his hands' movement. His thumb lifted her chin up, revealing her big brown eyes to meet his green orbs. Their gap became smaller as he leaned closer.

* * *

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

"I was enchanted to meet you…"

Marui positioned the broomstick below his mouth as if it was a microphone. His arms were wide open and his eyes hooded in order to imitate what the real singer usually did on the stage.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you listen to this song, Yagyuu. She is pretty, but her songs are not anywhere near my style."

He put the broom in its place and turned off the mp3. They were almost finished completing their daily duties, which included organizing the logistics of tennis club.

Yagyuu looked at him flatly. "I got it from Niou's iPod and I had no idea who the singer was. I just knew it now, when you played it."

"It's Taylor Swift," Marui cleared up. "But Owl City made the cover for this song. Come to think of it, I haven't heard it until now too." He shrugged, and then suddenly said, "Wait."

The gentleman shot a quizzical glance at Marui. The redhead tensai moved forward, squinting to get clearer vision.

"Look over there by the fountain. Is that... Akaya?"

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses. "I believe that it's him—"

"Look!" Marui enthused. "He is with a girl! She looks like Tachibana An!" he diverted to Yagyuu while he continued to point at the couple. "Do you remember her? Her hair looks longer."

"Yes, I do remember her. She is—"

"Now they're kissing! Yagyuu!" The sugar seemed to react in Marui's body tissues. Yagyuu however, dilated his eyes even though he was still silent. "Akaya, you've grown up!" he flicked his finger, indicating of calling someone. "Niou, come here!"

"What's so grand, sissy? You are freakishly loud." Niou went to Marui and grinned mischievously upon following Marui's gaze. "Holy crap, that brat can kiss a girl? Haha!"

Behind them, Yanagi was gathering a new data of two certain persons and calculating the possibilities and chances.

**The End**

* * *

**DONE. What did I say? DONE! :D**

**That's it! I hope you are (not) satisfied, so you come with reviews and constructive criticism to help me build the better story and make me a better writer ;)**


End file.
